Permanent Stain
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Two months after Justin left for New York, Brian finally understands what he wants


**AN: I am back with I hope another fabulous one shot * keeping fingers crossed*. With this one I decided to do another song fic, because I soon as I heard the song and read the lyrics, I immediately thought of Brian and Justin and how everything about the song fit them perfectly.**

**Just in case you all would like to listen to something while reading this, the song is called Permanent Stain and its by The Backstreet Boys.**

**Also I'm going to do something a little different with Brian, I mean he is still going to be the sarcastic pain in the ass we all know and love, but I'm also going to bring out his romantic side, because lets face it, Justin has that power over him.**

**Anyway enjoy**

Trying to ignore the loud pounding coming from the door, Brian Kinney continued to lay on the couch and drown himself in Jim Bean, joints, and classic movies. Hoping the annoying asshole would go away, the man closed his eyes, counted to ten, and pretended he wasn't home….however it didn't work because as soon as he opened his eyes, the door opened and the asshole began to talk.

" I brought casserole."

Rolling his eyes, while trying to suffocate himself, with the nearest pillow.

" If you think we're gonna bond over food and joints you've got another fucking thing coming lady. So just do me a favor a get the fuck out."

Realizing the pillow was gone, Brian glared at Deb as she grabbed two forks, took a puff, then sat down.

" Shit that stuff is strong. How come you haven't gone out with the boys in over two months?"

Hating where this was leading, Brian took a drag then started eating.

" It's called working and who the fuck cares. What I do in my life is my own personal business so butt out."

Totally ignoring her "son" Deb looked down at the coffee table and noticed a picture of Sunshine, Gus, and Brian, resting on the edge.

" How's sunshine doing?"

Taking another long drag, Brian glanced at the photo and shrugged.

" How the hell am I supposed to know….I'm not his keeper."

Nodding her head, Deb picked up the joint and turned so she was facing the man.

" Have you tried calling him?"

" He called me when he got there and we email back and forth, but that's about it. I was ready Deb….I was ready to start a life with him. I mean why the fuck did Lindsay have to open her mouth anyway!

Realizing he said more than he attended, Brian leaned back against the couch and took another drag of the joint.

" Just because her life was spiraling out of control and her marriage was in ruins, that didn't mean she had to ruin my life. I've done everything for her….and what does she do….how does she repay me? By sending away the one thing that mattered in my fucked up life.! I mean yes….I didn't deserve Justin and yes I should have told him how I felt sooner, but that still didn't giver her the right to send him away!"

_**Out in the rain, looking for sunshine**_

_**I call your name, but you're like a ghost**_

_**I let you disappear, should've never let you go**_

_**I want to say just for the record**_

_**That you still got my heart and my soul**_

_**And though we're worlds apart**_

_**Yeah, I gotta let you know**_

_**You are the piece I can't replace**_

_**You left a mark that wont erase**_

_Seeing the conflict across the young man's eyes, Deb reached over and gave his arm and gentle squeeze.

" What's spoken in this apartment….stay's in this apartment. No one needs to know what's said here besides you and me."

Getting up off the couch, Brian started pacing back and forth, while his surrogate mom looked on.

" I miss him Deb….I miss him so fucking much…and I want him to succeed and make a name for himself, but I want him to do it here….not in New York. I know this is hard to believe but I still want to marry him….I love him Debbie. I want what everyone else has. I want Justin to be the first one I see when I wake up in the morning and the last one I see before I go to bed at night."

Then turning around, so he was facing her, Brian continued.

" Since the day I met him, all I've done was push Justin away, but he always managed to come back, so I never really had to fight for him…..but when that fiddler showed up and Justin left….that was the first time I realized maybe I should start fighting. I mean granted Justin still came back, but one day that kid is going to say enough is enough….and never come back."

Getting up, Debbie walked over to Brian and pulled him into her arms.

" Then fight sweetheart. Fight with everything you have….and don't you dare stop until you know deep down….you tried your hardest."

Squeezing just as hard, Brian finally allowed himself to shed a couple tears.

" Justin needs to be here….with his friends….with him family….with me….not all alone in New York. He can paint just as good here….and if he still wants to conquer The Big Apple, then we'll do it together."

Pulling away, but still maintaining arms length, Debbie gave her " son" a hard glare.

" Now I am only going to say this once so listen and listen good Kinney, cuz I'm not going to repeat myself. This is what you're going to do….you're gonna to call the airport, get yourself on the earliest flight to New York, then you're gonna drive to the nearest jewelry store and buy the most gorgeous engagement ring and then last but not least, you're gonna get to New York, find Justin, ask him to marry you, and then once you have hot and amazing reunion sex, you're bringing him home…..is that understood."

Kissing the woman on the cheek, Brian gave his best smirk, then pulled out his phone and started his mission.

_**No one else can teach me how to love again**_

'_**Cause you left a permanent stain on my heart**_

_**And I've been feeling it**_

_**Never mind what people say 'cause they don't understand**_

_**How you left a permanent stain on my heart**_

_**You're never leaving it**_

_Slowly starting to wake up, Justin looked around his room, trying to figure out what woke him, from an incredible sex dream. Groaning when he realized it was his phone, he mumbled while quietly plotting the death of the person, on the other side.

" _Why good morning to you too Sunshine."_

Jumping up, the younger man blinked back the confusion while hoping really hard, this wasn't a dream.

" Brian…..?"

" _No it's Santa Claus….of course it's me. Now question for you…how long will it take you to get to the Central Park Zoo?"_

Still trying to figure out if this whole conversation is real, it took the teen awhile to answer.

" Uh….not long 15-20 minutes top."

" _Good. Shower then get dressed and meet me at the front entrance, of the zoo, in a half hour."_

" Wait….you're here….in New York?"

Hearing a small chuckle, Justin gave a quiet sigh. That sound reminded him of home."

" _Now….now….Sunshine, that's for me to know and you to find out. So don't keep me waiting."_

Before Justin was able to give a reply, Brian hung up.

Still hoping and praying that it wasn't a dream, the younger man went to his recent calls list, and smile when he saw Brian's name and today's date appear on the list.

His smiling growing, Justin glanced at the clock, then found some nice clothes, and ran into the shower.

_**Some tried to break through the walls, that I'd built up**_

_**But they don't compare to you**_

_**One chance, and I swear I'll never let you go**_

_**You are the piece I can't replace **_

_**You left a mark that wont erase.**_

_Walking off the subway, Justin looked around a little bit, until he spotted the zoo. Taking a little shaky breath, he started walking towards the zoo, when he heard his phone go off. Letting his smile grow, Justin answered the call.

" I just got off the subway. I should be there in about five minutes."

" _Ok, but here's the thing….I'm not there anymore. Go to the place where they have the horse and buggy rides and wait for further instructions."_

Raising an eyebrow, Justin put his phone back into his pocket, and walked over to the main entrance of the park.

Once he found the horses, Justin walked around a bit, before lady holding a dozen roses, approached him.

" Excuse me…are you Justin Taylor?"

" Yes I am."

" Then these are for you."

Handing him the roses, Justin nodded his appreciation and realized after the lady walked away, that the flowers weren't real.

Feeling his pocket vibrate, the young man pulled out his phone and hit talk.

" _I hope you like your flowers."_

" I do Brain…."

" _When the last petal falls, that's when my love for you will die."_

Finally being able to put two and two together, Justin's eyes started to water.

" I love them Brian…and that's how my love for you is as well."

Hearing the other man clear his throat, caused more tears to fall from Justin's eyes."

" _Sunshine….I know I don't say this as much as I should, but thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me or on us. Even when everyone told you otherwise. And thank you for always coming back to me….I know I don't deserve it."_

Walking over to the nearest bench, Justin wrapped his arm around his waist, while wishing it was his lover.

" I will always come back to you. I love you Brian Kinney….always have always will."

Getting another throat clear and a soft sigh, and after a quiet silence, he received a response.

" _About two miles, on the right hand side, there's a set of stairs then a small pavilion, I'll be there waiting for you."_

Hanging up, Justin took a small glance at the flowers, and made his way to the pavilion and the keeper of his heart and soul.

_**No one else can teach me how to love again**_

'_**Cause you left a permanent stain on my heart **_

_**And I've been feeling it**_

_**Never mind what people say 'cause they don't understand**_

_**How you left a permanent stain on my heart**_

_**You're never leaving it**_

_Finding the spot, Justin's breath hitched when he spotted Brian standing in the middle of the small room, holding a bouquet of long stem red and yellow roses. Looking deep into the hazel eyes of his other half, The younger man's eyes misted over when he saw pure love staring back at him. Walking towards the older man, Justin realized at that moment, he wanted to go home. He missed his family, his friends, his Brian….especially his Brian.

Watching his young blonde slowly approach him, everything Brian wanted to say to him, flew from his mind and instead he decided to speak from the heart. Holding out the flowers, he watched as the keeper of his heart and soul, closed his eyes and inhaled the beautiful scent. Feeling a small lump taking form, Brian was going to try and swallow it away, but then decided against it. He wanted everything perfect and if he was going to cry like a Stepford fag, then so be it.

" Ever since we've met, I've given you every excuse there is to why we can't be together…I've pushed you away countless times and yet you still manage to worm your way back to me, which I am so incredibly fucking grateful for. Uh….I know I don't say it often and I know that due to my actions you might not believe it, but please…..please…please….please…..believe me when I say I love you."

Knowing his eyes were misting over, Brian took two steps and pulled the younger man into his arms.

" I love you so fucking much Justin and if I have to tell you every day until you believe me then I will…..because I want you to believe me…..I want you too know just how much I love you."

Cupping the older man's face in his hands, Justin smiled.

" I do believe you Brian….I love you so much too."

Putting their foreheads together, they shared a passionate kiss.

_**Wash away the tide**_

_**Never gonna fade, no one can touch the flame**_

_**Or tame the fire**_

_**You are the piece I can't replace**_

_**You left a mark that wont erase**_

_**_**_Breaking apart, Brian took a small step back and gave his sunshine another small nervous smile.

" Now I know when it comes to couples, we aren't exactly the role modeling type, but there is something I want to give to you and before you say anything this is something that I want too….because I think we both deserve a sense of normalcy in this fucked up world. Anyway you did say that we don't need rings or a piece of paper to prove how much we love each other, and your absolutely right….but….."

Pulling out the little black velvet box, Brian took a deep breath then went down on one knee.

" I've screwed up the entire five years of our relationship and this is one things I want to get right….will you Justin Taylor give me the greatest honor there is by marrying me and being my husband."

Opening up the box, Brian pulled out an elegant three stone diamond ring.

Staring at the ring, Justin started to cry. He dreamed of this day since he first laid eyes on Brian Kinney and deep down he was afraid this was never going to happen, but now here they were and he couldn't be happier.

Licking his lips and smiling his sunshine smile he gave his answer.

" Yes…..I will marry you."

Getting up from the ground, Brian pulled his now fiancée towards him and placed the engagement ring, on his finger.

" Take me home Brian….I want to go home."

Closing his eyes, Brian breathed in the scent of his sunshine and gave a watery smile.

" I can defiantly do that Sunshine."

_**No one else can teach me how to love again**_

'_**Cause you left a permanent stain on my heart**_

_**And I've been feeling it**_

_**Never mind what people say **_

'_**Cause they don't understand**_

_**How you left a permanent stain on my heart**_

_**You're never leaving it**_


End file.
